Richie Pennici
Richie Pennici is The Capitol Male whose district partner is BeDazzlia "BeBe" Makkie. He is not finished. He's in my first generation tributes. Richie was created by WiressFan21 so don't use him without my permission. Basic Information Name: Richie Pennici Age: 15 District: The Capitol Gender: Male Personality: Richie is an extremely cold-hearted person. He loves the Hunger Games and never found anything wrong about them, but still, he's very despicable and just flat out evil. He can plan things out before they happen and finds killing people just fun. He reveals himself to be a very happy and funny person, because that's who he grew up being. Over time, he became a tad bit positive about everything, stating that the deaths just bring more into heaven (or hell). Weapons: While Richie was in District 4, he learned how to handle a trident. He prefers throwing them, but will, if he needs to, use it for melee attacks. He also learned how to use a bow and arrows, but is only slightly good with them. He can get good range, but struggles a bit with accuracy. If he aims for your heart, he'd probably hit you in the shoulder. Also, he's talented at camoflague since he's from the Capitol and make up is just a hobby there Backstory: Richie just absolutely adores the Hunger Games. When he was 4 years old, he remembers laying in front of his flat-screen TV, eating tons of popcorn and screaming for someone to kill the other tribute. All of his money he earned from chores went right to the Hunger Games betting odds. He would always vote for the smarter tributes, knowing that strength just means less brains. Since everyone else usually bets on stronger tributes, Richie was the only one voting on the smartest tribute. He was only 6 years old and he won the bets. He earned so much money, he got the chance to watch in a hovercraft right above the Hunger Games. Richie loved everything up there! He got a microscope to zoom in on the tributes while they kill each other and even helped the Gamemakers set up traps. During the feast, he told the Gamemakers to have mutts in the bags which will attack the tributes. They were reluctant, but then realized that if the mutts just injured the tributes, there'd be more fighting. When Richie turned 10, his parents moved him to District 4 for a year. At first, he didn't realize why, but then he did. They were planning on revenge. The Capitol reaped his older sister just when he was 7. His parents were disturbed by this, and by the fact that Richie knew she wouldn't win. His parents were shot down when they tried to start an uprising so Richie was forced to move back to The Capitol to attend their funeral services. While in District 4, though, Richie learned much about tridents and even knows how to shoot an arrow with a bow. Now, though, he had nobody left. One of the Gamemakers, a really nice one he met while watching the Games from aerial view, decided to help him out and take care of him. Each year, Richie would be able to watch the Games with him in the Gamemaker room. He learned much about mutts and the Games that when he was 15, he decided to surprise his adoptive dad by volunteering. However, his dad was angry and sad at him for doing so because his dad knows what was supposed to happen this year . . . Strengths: Smart, Stealthy, Swimming, Accuracy Weaknesses: Weak, Climbing, Making Allies Height: 5'2 Participated Games Tehblakdeath's The War Games Placing: 13th out of 32nd. Trivia *He's my only tribute from my first generation tributes to be skilled with a trident from a district other than 4. Category:Capitol Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:WiressFan21's Tributes Category:15 year olds Category:Volunteer